Let's Get Together
by Wanna-be-vampire
Summary: Um-Buffy and Spike get together for a movie and some fights. Spiffyness.


Author: Steven   
Rating:pg13  
Summary Buffy and Spike fight off some demons and vamps and they do something that night and the next night with Dawn and they get in a little trouble.  
  
This is my first fanfic so be nice. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Let's Get Together  
  
There were 2 vamps and 4 demons.   
  
1 vamp and 2 demons were on spike and the same with Buffy.  
  
They were both having a little truoble.  
  
Spike got hit in the nose and got pissed and staked it in 2 seconds.  
  
the demons came after him and he gave them both a roundhouse kick.  
  
Buffy heard 2 big cracks to see that spike had cracked some necks.  
  
Buffy had finished off the vamp and the demon.  
  
She was on the last one while spike watched with a smile.  
  
Buffy was picking up the pace because Spike was watching.  
  
buffy had a stake and shoved it through his neck.  
  
Buffy wiped her hand off and heard some clapping and turned to see Spike congradulating her.  
  
She smiled and did a curtsy and said " Thank you'  
  
Spike walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
Buffy was first shocked then just smiled at him.  
  
She asked him if he wanted to celebrate at her house.  
  
He said sure.   
They walked to Buffy's and spike said to buffy" sorry bout the kiss luv just got carried away."  
  
Buffy said" it's ok" she liked it.   
  
Spike was shocked then let out a sigh.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
At Buffy's house  
  
  
  
They just walked in and they found Dawn watching Rugrats.  
  
Spike sat next to her and said,"nibblet who do you like the best"  
  
Dawn said,"Lil"  
  
Spike said his favorite was Tommy.  
  
Then they heard buffy from the kitchen say,"Angelica."  
  
Spike asked what she was doing and said she was fixing hot chocolate for everyone with tiny marshmallows.  
  
Spike mumbled,"just like your mom."  
  
She came in with three mugs and sat by Spike.  
  
Rugrats ended and Dawn said "I'm going to bed."  
  
Spike and Buffy said "good night."  
  
Well Spike said" what do you want to do"  
  
Spike said "i have an idea."  
  
"But you probally woudn't want to."  
  
Buffy said" Spike what do you want to do".  
  
Spike said "would you care to dance? "  
  
Buffy was flattered.  
  
She said "Sure"  
  
They turned on the music.  
  
Spike put his arms around her waist and Buffy put her arms over his shoulders.  
  
They started to sway with the music.  
  
Spike said "I could never dream of dancing with a slayer."  
  
Buffy said in a low voice " Well your not dreaming",and she kissed him passionately.  
  
Well Spike said " Your a great dancer."  
  
"You too spike."  
  
They stopped dancing.  
  
They sat on the couch and spike said to buffy "I think you are the best woman in the whole world in that's why I love you."  
  
Buffy said " your the best man in the world and that's why I love you."  
  
Spike kissed her and she kissed back and they both went up to her room.   
  
  
A/N: you kinda know what happens after that.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Spike wakes up and finds Buffy next to him.  
  
He strokes her hair and hears her mumble "Angle "  
  
Spike gets jeaulos and angry and looks down at Buffy and sees her laughing.  
  
"That's it" Spike said and pins her on the bed and kisses her till she can't breathe and then let's her have some air.  
  
They hear Dawn from the door saying " Ahhh what a cute couple, now get downstairs it's time for pancakes."  
  
Spike goes down and hears Buffy say shes going to change.  
  
She comes down with a white tank-top and some khaki capris on.  
  
They all sit down eating pancakes and sausage and Buffy and Spike start talking about the fight last night and how   
they kicked ass.  
  
They are finally done eating and then they hear Spike say " Hey you two how about we go see a movie maybe Harry Potter after sunset .  
  
They both say "yes".  
  
Spike says " We should get Willow and Tara since their withches"  
  
"I'd like to see there faces!!!" Buffy said with a laugh.  
  
They call Willow and Tara and they say Yes.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At 6:30 they meet Willow and Tara at the movie theatre and they all get small popcorn and medium cokes.  
  
Now the movie starts.   
  
They are halfway through the movie when Spike goes to get a refill.  
  
On his way he feels a strange presence outside.   
  
He goes outside in a green demon with sharp claws comes from the corner.  
  
Spike says "Hey I gotta kill you soon because i'm missing a movie with my friends."  
  
He starts by giving him a blow right in the chest.  
  
The demon spits out acid just missing Spike.  
  
"Woahhh your a spiting acid demon" Spike says  
  
The demon and Spike are pretty equal but the demon hits Spike in the gut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cut to the movie  
  
  
" Hey guys" Buffy said " Spike been gone a pretty long time I'm going to go check on him"  
  
She goes and sees Spike being held up by a demon with a stake about to be jabbed in his heart.  
  
Buffy sprints and hits the demon with a flying kick just in time before he stakes Spike.   
  
Buffy Starts to beat up the demon and then breaks his neck.   
  
Buffy rushes over to Spike and he's already up.  
  
"Thanks luv"  
  
They get back in just in time to watch the movieas it ends.  
  
Dawn, Willow, and Tara aks what took so much time and Spike and Buffy say " A demon attacked Spike and Spike just about got turned into dust. "  
  
Dawn says " It must have been stong if it almost killed you."  
  
"Yeah it was."  
  
They all go in the car in drive Willow and Tara home.  
  
They then get to the Summers house...  
  
Dawn goes to bed   
  
Spike tells Buffy he's got to leave and he gives her a gentle and sweet kiss on the lips and waves goodbye.  
  
Buffy says " Well Buffy you did it again you fell in love with a another vampire."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
I hope you think it's good and if you dont thats OK.  
I might continue if I get alot of good reviews... so R+R! 


End file.
